Night of the Firefly
by Red Witch
Summary: An outtake from 'The Misfit Chronicles! Ever wonder what happened when Mystique sent Firefly to blow up the XMansion? Wonder no more!


**I don't own any characters from X-Men Evolution or GI Joe! Here's an outtake from 'The Misfit Chronicles'. Wonder how Firefly got caught when Mystique sent him to blow up the mansion? Wonder no more! **

**Night of the Firefly **

_This is too easy; _Firefly Cobra's top saboteur grinned underneath his mask. _Most of those freaks are off to the school board meeting. Trying to save their hides from getting sued over that fiasco with the school dance. Only a couple of brats are behind. _

He had waited until they had left that night. As the last car left he had managed to slip in through the gates unobserved. Thanks to the schematics he was able to avoid the automatic defenses easily. He had even managed to figure out the door codes and slip into the mansion. Now he was skulking in the shadows heading for Cerebro. He heard a voice talking nearby and peeked into the living room to see whom it was. 

"I am telling you this is such a drag," A blond girl was talking on the phone. "I can't believe I'm stuck here alone watching the kid while everybody else gets to go to the stupid meeting. Not that it's gonna be a lot of fun but it's the principle of the thing ya know?"

Firefly grinned to himself. Her back was to him and she was paying more attention to her nails and her phone conversation. "They say it's because I need to learn to be more responsible," She snapped. "Just because I started a couple of fights and set the van on fire doesn't mean I can't be responsible!" 

_Typical kid, _Firefly shook his head. _So interested in her own petty little world she doesn't know what's going on around her. She won't know what hit her. Ignorant little thing. _He turned around to leave but found his way blocked by someone. 

"Hey who are you?" A boy who looked about 12 stared at him. 

Firefly shoved the boy into the wall, only to his shock the boy turned into three boys. "TABBY WE GOT AN INTRUDER!" He shouted.

"For the last time Jamie I am not playing that game with you!" Tabitha shouted, her attention still on the phone conversation. 

Firefly started to run down the hall and was promptly tackled by Jamie and his clones. He shoved one to the side only to have it multiply into 2 more clones. "TABBY I'M SERIOUS!" Jamie shouted as the clones hung on for dear life.

"Jamie knock it off will ya?" Tabitha shouted. She continued with her conversation not noticing that Firefly was trying to fight off the Jamie clones only creating more in the process. "Nah it was just the kid playing around. God it's so dull around here. Nothing happens!" 

At this moment Firefly managed to get a hold of his revolver only to be taken away by one of the Jamie clones. It went off and shattered a nearby vase. "GIVE ME BACK MY GUN!" Firefly snapped as he grabbed onto it. 

"NO!" The Jamies screamed and immediately the gun fired again. This time it hit a chandelier in the hall and it came crashing down. 

"GUNS ARE BAD!" Jamie shouted and grabbed it. It went off again shattering a nearby picture. 

"Hold on I have to check on the kid," Tabitha took the phone out into the hall and looked at the mess. Firefly was trying to fight off Jamies that were hanging on all over him. By now there were literally dozens of Jamies holding onto him. 

"Get 'em off me!" Firefly shouted. "Get them off me!"

"Surrender!" All the Jamies shouted. 

"I'll call you back," Tabitha shut off the phone. "Who is this guy?"

"An intruder, duh!" Jamie snapped. "A little help here!" 

"Hold 'em Jamie while I stuff a surprise down his shorts!" Tabitha shouted, making a few tiny energy bombs. 

"You wouldn't?" Firefly yelled. 

"Would I?" Tabitha grinned. 

At the very same time Scott, Logan and Ororo returned inside the mansion. "I'd just feel better if we checked on them," Ororo said.

"Come on Storm," Scott said. "Even Tabitha isn't that irresponsible."

The sound of explosions and high-pitched screams filled the room. "You were saying?" Logan raised an eyebrow. 

Firefly ran towards them with a few Jamies clinging to him. "SOMEBODY GET ME AWAY FROM THESE CRAZY KIDS!" He screamed. 

"HE'S AN INTRUDER!" Jamie shouted. 

"Get him!" Tabitha shouted running after. 

"Will do," Logan punched Firefly to the ground. "Now who are you bub? Start talking!" 

"No way!" Firefly growled. Logan merely shot out his claws and held them an inch away from his face. Logan then grinned an evil grin.

"Thename'sFireflyCobrasentmetoblowupthemansionbutallthemoneyintheworldain'tworththis!" Firefly gasped then passed out. 

"I hate it when they do that," Logan sighed. "Oh great. He made a mess on the rug too!" 

"I am not cleaning that up," Tabitha shook her head. 

They looked at Jamie and Tabitha. "What happened?" Scott asked.

"We beat the bad guy duh," Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Now do you believe I'm responsible?" Tabitha folded her arms.

"That's still debatable," Ororo looked at the damage in the hallway. 


End file.
